campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Eiichi VS So-Yeon
Forums: Index > Training > Category:Finished So:snes sens a rose throns slowing him and slasing his skin giving him minor but plenty of bruises Eiichi:looks at his bruises that heal quickly and became a bit younger so that he is faster and more agile with that he attacks so with much energy So:smirks Try Eiichi: I dont think I have to try hard...attacks so with his sword '' ''So:looks REALLY PISSED ''what did you say!?''blocks him attack with her claws and using her other hand, which has knuckles to punch him '' Eiichi:''his young age made it possible for him to resis the attack and tried again to attack So with his sword So:dodges by moving to the left but a bit of her right side got slashed, she then uses lots of rose thorns to grip Eiichi to stop him from atacking with his sword if he caant get it out Eiichi:was struggling to get out but then he sigh Well I was hoping not to do this but...Eiichi used his powers to make so feel the effects of aging in hope to weaken her So:one hand rubs her legs but tries to hold the rose throns but it gets weaker by a bit and she curses Eiichi in Korean '' Eiichi: still is struggling and after a few while he finally got out thus made another effort to attack so with his sword'' So:she moves to the right but arm got slashed a bit Eiichi:he stop using his powers on So '' hmm now I think we're even.. So:Oh..even?! I dont do even... ''she smirks and uses her rose thorns to wrap and hurt him (but not that much just to grip hold of him) Eiichi:Grins I had to deal with this before so please do your worse Eiichi again made himself younger but this time so young that he actually small enough to slip out of the rose thorns and again made his way to so So:uses the makeup powder mist and laughs but it echos ''You look like a 5 year old Eiichi:''closed his eyes to focus where so is and when he heard so's words he attack with much force So:blocks it with her claws and smirks, manages to scratch his cheek (not using any poison though)'' I got to thank my sister for using makeup sometimes. Im totally immune to these things now.' Eiichi:grins as he felt the scratch mark dissapear Well then I hope your immune to this he tries to attack so with his sword So:''I despise you!clashes her other claw with his sword then gives him an uppercut with her knuckles Eiichi:''he used his other hand to feel the uppercut wow its been a long time since I've got this he swing the same arm to give So a punch and Its been a long time since I did that too... So:smirks and looks pissed Who knew someone like a pain of says wrong things to him in Korean ''would know how to fight?How bout, lets leave the weapons and go to normal combating? Eiihi:''Grins well when a lady says that who can say no? So:closes her eyes, readies her fist, looks red and pissed then...triple punch! SHHUUUTTT UUUPPP!!! Eiichi:He blocks the punch with his right arm and with his left he knock So down as he did that he used his right arm again to make so stay down '' I've been in street fight so please dont dare me to do what I do to them... So:smirks ''spits in Eiichis eye and uses the opportunity to kick him hard in the gutt so he'd get off her '' Do your worst Eiichi:''grins as he wipes the spit off My worse? sorry I cant show you my worse as the last time I did that I almost gone to juvi so how about I just do this gives so a side kick So:grabs his foot and tosses him aside and the friction of the ground scars Eiichi's arm ''Aww...poor you! Like I care! Eiichi:''Grins yeah Poor me... said it with such a sarcastic tone as he got up and cleaned himself he saw like before most of his scars were healed Anyway he adjust himself into a battle stance its your turn to do your worse.. So:smirks flips towards Eiichi, stops lands sidekicks Eiichi on his ankle causing Eiichi to fall then sits on his legs and interlocks her hands with his, pinning two of his arms down to the ground and smiles Lock down! Eiichi:Grins as he head but her lock down? So:applies less force in pinning him and tries to stop herself from laughing but her voice shakes Shut up!I have another foot ad I'm not afraid to use it! Eiichi:Yeah what even He tries and shift your knees up into the So’s back and used his feet and legs to push his hips off the ground '' So:relizes something and goes red then lets go of Eiichi's arms and gets off him then goes in a fight stance Tired yet ugly? Eiichi:Hmm isnt ugly your nickname? ''gets up and grins evilly So: crosses her arm ''Are you insulting Kochijoten, the goddess of beauty and calling my twin sister ugly?! Eiichi:Whose Kochijoten? ''he ask as he circles So So:smiles as she makes a stop sign hand sign which hits Eiich's face '''Well, the goddess of beauty, every guy sees our have of resemblance, even you I suppose. Eiichi:Beauty? ''says it with a sarcastic tone So:Yes, beauty, something which you dont posses Eiichi:well who wants beauty when you have brains and brons? So:Brains?! You once mistaken Einstain for Einstein.does a -_-" face ''Unlike you, I posses all 3, brians, brawns, and beauty.. Eiichi:pity you dont know how to use them all the right way...''said it with a sarcastic tone So:Oh yea?!You're a pity for being a fool, an unhunky lazy hunk-I mean jerk having a horrible face! Eiichi:Oh now its my foult? So:It's good you know smiles an her stomach grumbles '' Eiichi:''sigh as he looks around''hmm what about we call this a tie and continue later? So:''looks on the ground..Umm..can we have lunch together?It's lonely eating alone.. Eiichi:shrugs Yeah ok.. So:goes to the Dining hall will Eiichi ''Comments'' OCC is hestill at it with the old person power effect thing? OOC:umm no not anymore at least OOC:Me:eiichi thats mean... Eiichi:who cares... Me:I do!!!! Broken:You do?XD lol extra here!XD '' ''OOC:Me:heheh *reads what eiichi said and looks at eiichi* What did you do to them? eiichi:*take out a poket knife* well if you want to know you have to experience it for yourself....Me:*glups* ummm I take it back as I know some things are better keep secret...Eiichi:*puts back his poket knife* good idea... OCC:So:I'll kill him..I'll kill him*goes red,pissed and repeats*X( Broken:I am disturbed right now...>.< OOC:Eiichi:do you have anything else to say? me:do you want to get killed? eiichi:if its an oppurtunity to see my dad sure...ME:.... OCC So-yeon:I dont think he'll be accepted in Heaven so how can he meet him again? Broken:*eats popcorn* OOC:Eiichi:like you can go to heaven... ME:eiichi!!*then sees broken with some popcorn* Oh popcorn! OCC So-yeon:I'm an angel *acts innocent* Me:here*extends popcorn* You do know that I'm very distubed by your ways of pain and pinning right So-yeon? So-yeon:yea..oh well! OOC:Eiichi:*laughs* if your an angel than I'm the reincarnation of einstain! Me:*takes the popcorn not caring anymore about eiichi* hey broken fire in my country there's a saying about two people that always fight with each other(if one is male and the other is female that is) OCC me:same here, we call it "L.Q." lovers quar- So-yeon:*red pissed*Say that again and I will kill you! *looks at Eiichi* Aww... then I hate Einstain! Me:*pretends to zip mouth and throw away key then opens her mouth again*Popcorn!*eats popcorn* So-yeon:*glares* OCC:Me:popcorn!! and yeah but here we call it benci benci sayang meaning that the more you hate it means the more you...Eiichi:*takes out his pocket knife*I dare you to say it...Me:ummm*glups* say what? cause the only thing I wanted to say is how much I love popcorn!!*tries telekenisis with Broken Fire* Sayang menas like by the way annd I hope your thinking what I'm thinking *was thinking of popcorn* OCC Me:*devil smiles*Course!We must rob all ze popcorn in the world! Conscience:Im ashamed of you!*slaps me* Me:Ohhh...I get it XD '' ''OCC:Eiichi:*gives me a glare*get what? Me:*glups*get....some more popcorn!!Eiichi:yeah right ...anyway so if you hate einstain it means you have no brain...Me:*wants to say something but eiichi gave me a glare and was already showing his poket knife*umm popcorn? OCC:So-Yeon:I only know of an Einstein not an Einstain *sticks toungue out* Me:*notices knife*I think you need a refill*refills mel's popcorn*It also can be stress food '' ''OCC:Me:*takes the popcorn*Agreed!Eichi:*plays with his knife*The way your saying it So like you've been with him... OCC:So-Yeon:Jealous?*gives a prideful look* Me:*sits beside Mel as she squeezes her Kim Myung Soo doll and watches them*Ouu this is getting interesting OCC:Me:*wshisper so that Eiichi and so doesnt hear* Agreed Eiichi:why should I be jelous if your dating a man twice your age and of course dead.. OCC: So-Yeon:Hmm..1.Cause you like me?2.Cause you really like me 3.Cause you L-O-V-E me?*gives a teasing smile* Broken:*squeezes Myung Soo doll* OCC:Eiichi:*why do you like to give out wierd conclusion? and why on earth should I like .....Me:*runs out of popcorn*STOP!!*runs to refil her popcorn then comes back*ok continue..Eiichi:umm where was I... OCC:So-Yeon:I'm naturally attractive plus the fact you spent nearly a week with me give you more reason to like me Broken:*looks at Mel while drink Sprite*Am the the only one whose hair is rising? OOC:Eiichi:yeah right back at you! remember that your the one thats acctually here telling me to like you when acctually your the one that has a crush on me!! Me:my hair isnt raising enough to withstand all this stress!! OCC:So-yeon:In your dreams! In front of my punching bag, I have a photo of yo-I just dont like idiots and unhunky lazy good for nothing guys! Me:Oh!Well then*gets a hair remover gel and removes hair*Im bald!XD OCC:Me:*is having her anxiety attack* cant breath...Eiichi:*ignores me*ok then if you dont have any feelings for me then you wont care if I do this...*gives so a kiss*Me:*is having a heart attack* OCC:me:gives mel one of those heart attack machines but still pays attention to the scene So:Pabo!Of Course I care! Th-that was my first kiss!Darn you!*smacks him* Me:ouuu thats going to hurt OCC:Me:*was still schock and now is having her anxiety attack* Eiichi:well if its any constalation it was my first kiss to!! OCC:*gives mel shocks*Live!Live! So-Yeon:Hey!A kiss from me is a gift from the gods..however from you...*shiver* OOC:Eiichi:Well then excuse me miss diva I didnt know to kiss you need a death offering!! Me:*is trying to breath* I...Never ...had...this...much ....anxiety...ever ....since....bradley...and ...sabrina.... OCC:So:goes red Hmph!Lunch! Me:*shoves ice pack on Mel's face*Breathe!Breathe!Ikr?Yea.. I miss em...wanna rp before me school opens?Oh yea, continue at the dinning hall ^^ OCC:Me:*is finally breathing properly*I know...Anyway you or me post first? and want to rp with sabrina and bradley again? OCC yea sure..its been a llooonnngg time XD I miss em' esp how cocky that guy is! Conscience:You have a thing for cocky guys dont you Me:acts innocent*maybe.... OOC:Eiichi:whose sabrina? me:a devil...Eiichi oh then whose Bradley Me:he's a ....umm Broken fire I'll let you answer this one and I've poseted on bradley's page! OCC Me:My favorite big flirty cocky guy char!I also love Jake XD okay posted! ''OOC:Eiichi:oook...Me:replyed!